This invention relates to elongated linear explosives and methods of producing the same. The subject matter of this application is described in Document Disclosures Nos. 33792 dated July 16, 1974 and No. 34395 dated Aug. 6, 1974 both filed in the United States Patent Office.
Elongated, linear explosive charges may be used, among other uses, for ditching (on land or under water) as well for seismic energy sources. Seismic energy sources have been, heretofore, accomplished with detonating cord on land and for offshore by means of a gas charged hose.
According to the present invention, there is provided inexpensive and very effective energy sources, of an explosive nature, by use of a liquid explosive in an elongated tube, hose, pipe or the like. In one form, an explosive liquid is poured into an elongated chamber (of a desired diameter and length for the particular use), both ends sealed, and the charge is detonated by a detonator in one or both ends. The elongated chamber may be filled and then positioned. In another form, a small, activator filled inner elongated chamber in a larger diameter, elongated chamber filled with a potential explosive material may be withdrawn to continuously discharge a measured portion of the activator in the potentially explosive material to form an elongated explosive charge. Means are provided for positioning the elongated containers, filling such containers, activating and detonating the charge.
Included among the objects and advantages of the invention is to provide a simple and effective elongated, linear explosive charge.
Another object of the invention is to provide an elongated, linear liquid explosive.
Still another object of the invention is to provide elongated, liquid linear explosive charges for use on land or buried therein, or underwater for ditching, seismic energy or the like.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide means for positioning and preparing an elongated liquid explosive charge for land use as well as offshore use.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for precisely mixing a liquid activator into a liquid potential explosive filled in an elongated container.
An additional object of the invention is to provide means for sinking, floating or neutralize the buoyance of an elongated liquid explosive charge for offshore detonations.